everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Florin Trandafir
Florin Trandafir is the son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the younger twin brother of Viorica Trandafir. Info Name: Florin Trandafir Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Flower Queen's Daughter Roommate: Emil Wassermond Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be friends with the eagles, foxes, and fishes. My "Magic" Touch: I can summon animals with a bell. Storybook Romance Status: Jordana Nachtigall is my girlfriend. We talk about flowers and things - we grow them too!" Oh Curses!" Moment: Having to attend the dragons' balls is hard - especially because I'm always surrounded by dragons many times my size. But I try to have fun and remember that it was at a dragons' ball where my parents met. Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. I love working with the animals. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Some of the other guys in the class mistook me for a girl. I'm not exactly a wooer either. Best Friends Forever After: Jordana Nachtigall, and my big sister Viorica. Character Appearance Florent is of average height, with long blond hair parted on the left side and green eyes. He wears a purple suit, a blue shirt, a yellow bandana with pink flowers, and a black hat with a flower on it. Personality Florent is calm and sociable, and enjoys being around others. He is one of the popular kids, but he doesn't mind being friends with the less fortunate. He is very kind to dragons and tries to work as a mediator between dragons and humons. His feminine appearance leads many to mistake him for a girl. Due to an enchantment, Florin is bound to attend all the balls of the local dragons at Ever After High. He finds this hard, but he bears through it. Biography Hei! I'm Florin Trandafir. My sister Viorica and I attend Ever After High. Viorica is ten minutes older than me. Viorica probably already told you about our parents' story. I'll tell you about Dad. He helped an old woman out of a ditch, and she told him about Mom. Dad spent three years trying to find her. He learned that she was in a castle atop a mountain, where the Mother Dragon lived. Dad entered the ugly dragon's service and tried to take care of her mare, but it kept running away. But Dad got help from the King of the Eagles, the King of the Foxes, and the King of the Fishes. He got to meet Mom at the ball three times, and on the third night the two made their escape. I aspire to be just like Dad, and to be friends with eagles, foxes, and fishes. I find them to be fascinating creatures. I have a bell that can summon them. I also inherited a love for flowers and grow them with Viorica frequently, as well as with my girlfriend Jordana. Despite having a girlfriend, some students think I'm gay when they first see me. It's because of my rather over-the-top outfit and the fact that my favorite colors are pink and purple. I tell them that I am not gay and I am just trying to express myself in whatever way I want to. Dad doesn't mind either (between you and me, he's actually kind of into that stuff too). My roommate, Emil Wassermond, is awesome. He enjoys spending time with me, and he and Viorica are dating. Emil is good with water and sometimes uses his fortified water to help me and my sister with gardening. One additional thing that I do is to cater at the dragons' balls. The dragons at Ever After High get to have their own parties, and most students are not willing to attend. I am, though, and sometimes I cater at their parties. I even eat a lot of the good food, though of course dragons require way more food than people, so they don't even care. It can get pretty tough, knowing that I'm small compared to them, but I deal with it. My friend Kyriakos Drakon loves dragons too, but he's kind of immature, and he tends to annoy the dragons. Hanging out with dragons is actually quite fun once you get used to it. I'm not in Dragon Slaying, so I don't have to worry about killing dragons (Dad never killed any dragons, though). I'm even friends with a half-dragon named Char Drako. He's a nice guy. I try to make sure that Daring Charming and his friends don't push him around. (Dad always says that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.) Like Viorica, I identify as a Royal. I don't think I'm going to be getting Father's role since Viorica is the next Flower Queen's daughter and I obviously can't marry her. But I did read that I am guaranteed to be a Prince Charming! Trivia *Florin's surname means "rose" in Romanian. *Florin's grandmother, the Flower Queen, is a fairy - Florin is one-quarter fairy through her. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Flower Queen's Daughter Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Romanian